<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's sorry by R_Tendo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230770">He's sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Tendo/pseuds/R_Tendo'>R_Tendo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, You could probably be any gender, You could probably pick any boy, i can't tag, mammon - Freeform, mammon obey me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Tendo/pseuds/R_Tendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's upset you, he's sorry, you'll forgive him all too easily. Fluffy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in about 15 minutes for my friend who is mad at Mammon because his halloween card didn't show in her pulls.  I think you could technically pretend it's any boy if you ignore the way he speaks.  I'm leaving it open ended for you to decide where it goes.</p>
<p>I hope it cheers you up, you've enough going on haha! Promise I'll see you soon.</p>
<p>Can't believe this is the first thing I get round to uploading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry alright"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Oresama'll make it up to ya"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>His hands slide under the edge of your t-shirt as he pushes you back against the door of your room, his skin finds yours as his lips brush your neck.</p>
<p>You put your hands on his shoulders and push back slightly, you know you'd never be strong enough to actually push him away but you also know he'll take the hint. He does, he pulls his face back and stares deep into your eyes, he does look sorry but your not likely to let him off lightly.</p>
<p>"You think you can kiss your way out of this one?" You ask him</p>
<p>Did he seriously just try to puppy dog eyes you, ok now he looks sad, wait no bad demon, your not getting out of this one so easily.</p>
<p>You turn your head away from him and his hand slides back up to your face, brushing along your side on it's way up. He tilts your face back to his with his palm against your cheek and you stare into his eyes once more.</p>
<p>Damn he's too cute to stay mad at, but I don't have to let him know I forgive him already, right?</p>
<p>But you do, your arms slide round his neck and pull him close, your heads rest on each others shoulders as his arm returns to your waist.</p>
<p>"I really am sorry, I never meant to upset ya"</p>
<p>He moves his head back again and your lips meet, his hands searching under your shirt, caressing your soft skin, he's so warm.</p>
<p>It's not long before his fingers are toying with the top of your pants, pulling at them and dipping just under the edge. Your fingers slide into his hair and play with it as your kiss continues.</p>
<p>After a few minutes he hoists you up in his arms, your legs instinctively wrap around him to make sure your safe in his arms. He places you on your bed, your expecting him to start removing your clothes but instead he lies down next to you, he tucks his arm under your head and wraps the other one over your waist. The two of you snuggle like this for a while, his thumb rubbing circles on your side. He presses soft kisses to the side of your face every now and then. He's not going to go any further until you tell him he's forgiven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't need to tell me how bad it is, I already know. I'm very out of practise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>